<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Waves by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437973">Midnight Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starr-Crossed Adventures [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Family Secrets, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has seen her in his dreams, but never met her until tonight. That's when he learns the truth.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50139440631/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Hermione Granger &amp; Will Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starr-Crossed Adventures [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts">GaeilgeRua</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square B5 - Will Turner. This story is dedicated to my dear friend GaeilgeRua without whom many of my stories would not make sense. She is a wonderful friend and wanted me to write her a time travel story - there's time travel in this, I promise.</p><p>In my head, this scene takes place in between the end of The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. I'm well aware that many of you are going to want more of this. My amazing beta, xxDustNight88, has already asked. I make no promises that I will make it back to this world because I'm not even sure where I came up with the idea that you will read below.</p><p>Beta work was done by xxDustNight88 and Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot. SquarePeg72 helped me to come up with the title.</p><p>Be sure to let me know what you think!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had been sleeping below deck when she first spoke to him - a mysterious woman with curly, dark hair had been appearing in his dreams over the last few nights. Tonight she spoke to him. Tonight she wanted to make herself known.</p><p>"Will Turner," she called, her voice sweet like that of a siren or a mermaid. It sounded as though she was right there in the room with him. However, when he awoke, he found himself to be alone.</p><p>Shaking his head, he pushed himself up from the cot and made his way above deck. He was awake now, so he figured that he might as well make himself useful. Will knew he could use the fresh air as well.</p><p>"Trouble sleeping, mate?" Jack asked, pulling Will's attention away from the sea as he stepped out onto the deck.</p><p>Will looked at him and shook his head. "Just a dream."</p><p>"Dreaming of the lass you left behind?"Jack questioned, pulling on the wheel to account for the shift in the wind. "Or of a lass you hope to find?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," he replied, walking up to join Jack at the wheel. He leaned back against the side of the deck and let out a heavy sigh. "She's appeared in my dreams before, but tonight was different. It was almost like she was aboard the ship, and she spoke to me."</p><p>"What did she say?" Jack asked, taking a swig of rum from the bottle in his pocket.</p><p>"She called out my name," Will said, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I haven't been able to get her face out of my mind. Long, curly brown hair with the voice of a siren. Her beauty rivaled that of mermaids off the coast of Tortuga."</p><p>"I didn't think you were the type to lose your sanity for a lass, mate," Jack chattered, lifting a bottle of rum to his lips and taking a swig. He offered it to Will, who took it and downed a swig or two before returning it to him.</p><p>"I didn't either," Will replied, shaking his head and carding a hand through his hair. "The worst part is I don't think I've ever met her."</p><p>"So, you're dreaming about a lass that you've never met?" Jack mused, cocking his head to the side with a furrowed brow. "Maybe you should lay off the rum."</p><p>"It wasn't the rum," Will scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took a few steps away from Jack. He began pacing the length of the deck as he wracked his brain for where he had met this mysterious woman that had started appearing in his dreams. "I haven't had enough rum to make me dream of imaginary women."</p><p>"What if she wasn't imaginary?" Jack asked, motioning towards the sea with his head.</p><p>In the distance, there appeared a figure of a woman with long, curly hair walking along the surface of the water nearing the boat. She was calling to them, but neither Jack nor Will could make out what she was saying.</p><p>"Lower the lifeboat," Will demanded, running to the other end of the boat and began fumbling with the roads. "Jack!"</p><p>"What do you think you are doing, William? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he replied, sauntering over to where Will was hard at work fighting with the ropes.</p><p>"I need to go and rescue her," Will insisted, jumping over the railing and into the boat. "Lower me down."</p><p>"What if she's not real?" Jack said, reaching for the ropes. "What if it was just the rum?"</p><p>"I didn't drink the rum," Will said, shaking his head as he pulled the ropes to start lowering himself down to the water. "That was you."</p><p>After a few minutes of arguing with himself, Jack assisted in lowering Will's boat down to the surface of the water and watched as the young lad sailed out to the ghosty walking on water. He shook his head and walked away from the side of the boat to take another swig of his rum. "Hi-ho, hi-ho. A pirate's life for me," he mumbled, aimlessly walking about the boat.</p><p>As Will neared her, he could hear her voice, soft and sweet, just like in his dream. He mustered all of his strength to row closer to where she was. After a few moments, he was close enough that if he reached out, he could touch her.</p><p>"Hello, William," she cooed. "I've been waiting for you."</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked, looking her up and down. When she took a few steps toward the boat, he reached out his hand and helped her step inside.</p><p>"I'm Hermione Granger, and I've come from the future to help you find your path back to the one you love," she said, reaching out and taking his hand.</p><p>"How do you know Elizabeth?" he asked, dumbfounded by her presence.</p><p>"You both are my great-great-grandparents," Hermione explained. "However, if the fighting between you doesn't cease, I may never come to be, and the world will never be the same."</p><p>"How will I find her?" Will asked, looking from her back to the ship. His mind was still fumbling around over the simple fact that he was looking face to face at a person who didn't exist in this world. "How is it even possible that you are here?"</p><p>"Together," Hermione replied, nodding towards the ship where Jack was watching them over the railing. "You will find her and remind her why you two fell in love. It will be quite the journey, but as long as you have Jack and his compass, all work out in the end."</p><p>"Jack's compass," Will mused, slowly nodding his head. "How did you get here, and how long will you be staying?"</p><p>"I came with magic, and I must leave just as quickly as I appeared," she said, hanging her head as she stood from the bench. Before she stepped off the boat and back into the water, she turned to Will and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please find her and mend what has been broken."</p><p>"I will," Will said, hugging her back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she pulled away from him and stepped back onto the water. He watched as she faded off into the distance.</p><p>Once she disappeared for good, he returned the lifeboat to the Pearl. He and Jack were about to embark on the most important adventure of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>